


А ти наївно Київ не суди...

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у заголовку</p>
            </blockquote>





	А ти наївно Київ не суди...

**Author's Note:**

> Коли на вулиці чуєш, як хтось називає киян зрадниками, то хочеться сказати:"Вчи історію!"

А ти наївно Київ не суди,  
Коли не знаєш, що він пережив.  
Не вистачить Дніпрової води,  
щоб заглушити біль кривавих жнив.

Коли брати-князевичі, рідня,  
за нього бились, аж дзвеніла криця,  
коли і в темну ніч, й посеред дня  
тут смерть влаштовувала косовицю.

Коли прийшли татари, що було!  
Здавалось, він загинув і не диха.  
Але коли це горе відгуло,  
він відродився потихеньку, стиха.

Поляки тут були, і німці, й московити,  
Центральна рада, Директорія, гетьмани.  
Не кожен тут лишавсь надовго жити,  
їх Київ виганяв, щоб гоїть рани.

Всім так хотілось в Київ, до Дніпра,  
за горло взять, щоб не поворухнулись,  
Щоб місто оглядать з кривавого шатра.  
Ти гнав їх так, щоб вже не повернулись.

Тож Київ не суди і не суди киян.  
Хай судить час, він судить справедливо.  
Це місто не загоїло всіх ран.  
Та в ньому дух, а він тут особливий.


End file.
